Lui et L'Autre
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Petite fic. Deux garçons un banc. Trop court pour être résumé, mais ce serait plus du Shonen Ai que du Yaoi. C'est bien le premier OS que je fais si chaste, et tout en douceur.


_**Couple :HP/DM**_

**_Rating K_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling__. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce que je fais._

**_Voila un court OS dont j'ai eu l'idée hier soir et je me suis dis pourquoi pas. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lui et L'Autre <strong>_

_**sur un banc  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que tous les matins, il s'asseyait sur ce banc, en attendant l'ouverture de la barrière du lycée Poudlard. Deux ans que <em>l'autre<em> venait le rejoindre pour lui parler de tout et de rien, de son week-end de ses amis et plein de choses auxquels lui, n'accordait aucune importance. Et cela finissait invariablement par une invitation, pour déjeuner, diner, sortir en boite, pique-niquer, prendre un verre ou un café, ou même le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Et il répondait invariablement la même chose. Le seul mot qui passait ses lèvres depuis le début de cette demi-heure de blablatage incessant : _non._

Pourtant en deux ans de « non », l'autre ne s'était jamais découragé, venant le rejoindre tous les matins. Et lui avait fini par s'habituer à cela. À cette voix pleine d'allégresse, plus entendu qu'écouter, ce visage rieur regardé en coin, ces mouvements de main excessifs qui dévoilaient une trop vive émotion, cette appréhension à peine audible au moment de la demande et plus récemment ce soupir triste presque silencieux, quand il répondait « non » . Il avait appris à apprécier cette fameuse demi-heure de pure insouciance que l'autre lui faisait partager. Lui n'avait jamais connu cela, et ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, mais le vivre à travers les yeux de cet autre, rendait la chose assez attractive.

Alors il était là comme tous les matins, et sans vraiment y prendre garde, il attendait l'autre. Il attendait qu'il se montre avec ses sourires lumineux, sa taille si grande comparé à la sienne, ses si jolis yeux illuminés par une joie, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais ce matin là, l'autre ne se montra pas. Ou plutôt si, il se montra. Debout de l'autre côté de la cours discutant avec ses amis, souriant, riant à d'autres que lui. Racontant ses histoires à force de grands gestes, la joie illuminant ses traits, et tout cela loin de lui. Il détourna les yeux rapidement.

À quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce que cela lui reste réservé ? Que ces matins soient pour l'autre, aussi important qu'ils l'étaient pour lui ? Vraiment, était-il si stupide ? C'était normal, naturel que l'autre finisse par se lasser de leur discussion. Les humains étaient volatiles. Aussi fixent que la lune. Ne disons-nous pas lunatique ? L'autre avait dû trouver d'autre chose plus intéressante à faire. Il ignora la voix qui lui souffla qu'il ne s'en serait pas lassé si vite, s'il avait ne serait ce qu'une fois desserrer les dents. Autrement que pour dire non.

Tous les humains étaient pareils, mentant, trichant, jouant avec les vérités. _L'autre_ lui avait dis durant certains de leurs matins, vouloir d'une relation avec lui. Quelque chose de fort et de vrai. Il voulait qu'il soit son petit ami. L'autre ne le méritait pas ! Pas s'il avait si vite abandonné son projet. Quelques refus et il abandonnait ? Ridicule ! Il ne le voulait pas vraiment sinon il aurait insisté. Encore une fois, il ignora la voix qui lui souffla que deux ans, c'était long. Surtout si n'était que pour entendre non.

Il ne devrait pas ressentir cela. Cette chose quel quelle soit. Cet étau resserré sur son cœur. De la peine ? De la tristesse ? Une sensation d'abandon ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose de l'autre, enfin ! Ce n'était pas comme si assis sur ce banc, il l'attendait tous les matins. L'autre n'éprouvait pas tristesse, alors pourquoi en ressentirait-il ? Il étouffa la voix qui lui souffla que l'autre avait semblé triste tous les matins, quand avant de se quitter pour entrer en cours, le seul mot franchissait ses lèvres était non.

La cloche sonna. C'était l'heure d'entrer en cours. Ce jour marquait la fin de leur rituel.

_**HP/DM**_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il restait seul sur son banc. Il voyait parfois passer_ l'autre_, seul ou avec ses amis. Il ne tournait jamais les yeux vers lui, semblant avoir oublié les deux ans passé côte à côte sur ce banc. Lui n'avait pas approché l'autre pour chercher à comprendre, demander une explication. Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Comprendre lui serait inutile. Ce n'était pas comme si cette demi-heure de discussion avait une quelconque importance dans sa vie. Il s'y était juste habitué. Il perdrait cette habitude au fil du temps.

Tout avait commencé avec son arrivée, il y a deux ans. Deux semaines après la rentrée officielle, à la deuxième heure de cours.

Deux. Ce chiffre semblait partout en ce moment.

N'étaient ils pas deux sur ce banc ?

Son arrivée n'était pas passé inaperçu déjà du fait de son retard, ensuite du fait de son physique atypique et au final à cause de son nom. Arrivé après tout le monde, était déjà une dure épreuve car cela vous faisait remarqué, mais s'il on y rajoutait un physique androgyne, des cheveux presque blanc tant ils étaient blond et des yeux gris semblant argenté… Bien sûr tous les regards se portent sur vous. Mais si en plus vous rajoutez le célèbre nom des Malfoy, vous êtes sur d'attirer les foules. Et mon dieu, _quelle_ mouche avait piqué sa mère pour qu'elle l'appelle Drago ?

Il avait été pointé du doigt, interpellé, questionné, dragué, flatté tant de fois en un mois qu'il en eut envie de vomir. Ces gens semblaient si dégoutants. Il les avait tous remis sèchement à leur place, leur faisant comprendre d'un regard glacé, qu'aucun d'eux ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui. Et les ardeurs s'étaient calmées. Son surnom avait été créé : Prince des Glaces. Si puéril et mesquin. Complètement stupide.

Mais l'autre était arrivé. Il lui avait parlé et demandé très clairement sans chichi, sans un quelconque faux semblant de sortir avec lui. Cela l'avait surpris comme manière de faire, mais il n'avait pas perdu de temps à dire sa fameuse réplique : « non ». Et il avait cru que ce serait terminé, mais l'autre était revenu à la charge jour après jour. Encore et toujours cet éternel sourire aux lèvres. Sans jamais faire une remarque méchante ou déplacée, ou en se montrant trop insistant. Il demandait et quand la réponse arrivait il l'acceptait et le laissait. Mais pourquoi avait il cessé tout à coup ?

À son grand désappointement, il remarqua qu'il s'était mis à le regarder à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Chose qui arrivait relativement souvent quand on savait qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Le pire étant qu'il ne s'en rendait compte qu'après coup. Pendant le cours de trigonométrie, il avait passé l'heure à observer son dos manquant toutes les explications du professeur. Pas que cela soit fâcheux en soi. Ce stupide petit homme n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre qu'il ne connaisse déjà, ou qu'il ne puisse apprendre seul. Mais sa perte de contrôle de soi, l'inquiétait. Il était un Malfoy ! Contrôle et maitrise coulaient dans ses veines.

C'est las de tout cela qu'il se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'école. Endroit où il ne mettait presque jamais les pieds, mais il avait besoin de se rafraichir un peu le visage et la nuque. Arrivé il eut l'agréable surprise de ne pas trouver l'endroit mal odorant, ou portant de trop nombreuses traces suspectes. Il leva un sourcil, se disant que l'entretien de l'école allait en s'améliorant, ou alors que c'était une heureuse exception. Il se pencha et ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau, s'aspergea généreusement le visage et la gorge, caressant doucement ses joues tout en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tirer son mouchoir en soie brodé de sa poche quand il s'aperçut qu'on l'observait. Le figeant sur place. Dans le reflet du miroir il pouvait voir _l'autre_ qui l'observait avec attention, détaillant ses traits. Le vert de ses yeux, l'intensité de son regard, cette tension présente de le corps de_ l'autre_… tout cela le submergeait et lui donnait envie de se retourner pour se noyer directement dans ce vert bordé d'une couronne de cils si noirs.

Il n'en fit rien pourtant.

Le tissu doux et soyeux passa sur son visage et sa gorge. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. L'autre fit un pas en avant. Un pas vers lui. Il semblait sur le point de s'expliquer. Alors peut être que lui pourrait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose que non. Lui demandé pourquoi avoir interrompu leur moment sur le banc. Son œil si vert scintillait d'émotion contenu : de la joie de la peur de l'appréhension, de l'espoir, une envie d'avancer et de parler. Lui ne bougeait pas, attendant calmement que l'autre se décide. Mais à l'intérieur un combat féroce faisait rage. Attente de ce qu'il allait dire, impatience face au temps pris, peur que l'autre se rétracte.

Mais l'instant fut briser quand le meilleur ami de l'autre entra dans la pièce en l'appelant bruyamment. L'autre se détourna, lui remis son masque de glace qu'il n'avait même pas eut conscience d'avoir abaissé. Il se fustigea mentalement pour ça. Il passa à côté de l'autre et de son ami qui avait passé son bras sur ses épaules. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard, passant dignement la porte, le cœur battant.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'intense. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

**_HP/DM_**

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, le ciel décoré de couleur rougeoyante. Quelques nuages blancs cotonneux, parsemés de ci de la comme seul autre ornement du ciel. L'ombre gagnait peu à peu le combat contre la lumière. Elle se contenterait d'une victoire mitigé si la lune et les étoiles était au rendez vous ce soir. Mais lui n'en avait que faire.

Assit à une petite table dans le local du club, il dessinait. Son fusain traçait sur le papier, ses longs et fin doigts blanc étaient noircis. Mais lui avait d'autre soucis en tête, et puis se salir était l'une des choses qu'il aimait quand il dessinait au fusain. Salir ses mains lui donnait un sentiment de travail accompli, comme l'argile sous les ongles satisfaisait le sculpteur. Mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment non plus en cet instant.

Tout ce qui comptait était son dessin. Il voulait à tout prix le finir avant de partir. D'ailleurs cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il aurait dû rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir ses parents. Il n'y avait pas non plus de forte chance qu'il s'inquiète. Le vrai problème était le majordome qui prenait soin du Manoir et de l'éducation du jeune maitre. C'était cruel de le laissé s'inquiéter, surtout que c'était lui qui avait bataillé ferme pour pouvoir aller et venir seul entre la maison et son lycée. Et la dernière chose souhaitée était de perdre la confiance de cet homme. Il avait eu un sourire amer en se rendant compte que l'avis du vieil homme comptait plus que celui de son père.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait à rien de tout cela, focalisé sur son travail alors que peu à peu une forme apparaissait sous ses doigts. Il n'entendit que d'une oreille les cris provenant de l'extérieur, trop concentré pour comprendre.

« N'y va pas !

_ Réfléchi une seconde ! Tu te fais du mal inutilement.

_ Ça suffit ! Je sais ce que je fais. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je vous remercie de vous souciez de moi, mais c'est ma vie. J'ai pris ma décision, alors ça suffit. »

Le silence se fit. Une porte claqua quelque part. Lui, trop loin dans son monde ne se rendit pas compte que c'était la porte de sa salle qui venait de se refermer sur l'autre. Ce dernier s'approcha en douceur ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur. Il s'assit silencieusement sur une table face à lui et l'observa travailler. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse quelque chose. Seul le bruit du fusain traçant sur le papier, résonnait dans la pièce. Finalement, un soupir de fatigue et de contentement fut poussé alors qu'un sourire presque imperceptible naissait sur des lèvres pale. L'autre fut subjugué par ce spectacle.

Des yeux acier se levèrent et s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant d'être couvert d'une fine couche de glace.

Il se leva prêt à à ranger ses affaires pour s'éloigner de l'autre, quand une main large et chaude se posa sur son poignet. Des yeux verts le fixèrent avec appréhension et espoir, lui enlevant toute remarque acerbe de la bouche. Puis ils se posèrent sur le dessin, avant de s'arrondir légèrement. Puis un sourire s'inscrit en douceur sur les lèvres rouge, l'espoir encore plus présent dans les yeux vert.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se parler, fit la voix douce et grave qui ne s'était pas adressé à lui depuis une longue semaine. »

Pour seul réponse il s'assit et tirant une chaise, l'autre s'assit en face de lui. Aucun des deux n'était conscient de leur cœur battant la chamade.

« Tu as forcément remarqué que je ne viens plus à nos rendez vous du matin… enfin, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant, je veux dire attendre l'ouverture de la barrière à tes côtés. »

Un hochement sec pour seule réponse. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte alors que le pourquoi de cette absence lui pesait ?

« Ne plus venir n'était pas vraiment ma décision. Je… mais je… Cela devenait difficile fit-il avec un petit sourire piteux. Mes amis m'ont persuadé d'abandonner. Alors… j'ai cru que c'était le mieux. »

Qu'est-ce qui devenait difficile ? Pourquoi ses amis étaient ils contre ces moments entre eux ? Pourquoi pensait-il que ce serait mieux ainsi ? L'autre passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Durant deux ans, j'ai cru… j'ai essayé de t'atteindre. Et j'ai cru l'avoir fait parfois. C'était discret mais il m'arrivait de surprendre tes sourires, tes lèvres un peu pincées d'agacement, un léger hochement de tête en d'assentiment ou même un léger rougissement. Toujours léger mais toujours présent. Mais… mais tu disais toujours non. Tu refusais que je t'approche et honnêtement, cela commençait à devenir douloureux. »

_L'autre_ eut un petit rire amer et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux avant de les remettre, un rictus toujours présent sur les lèvres.

« On aurait pu croire qu'au bout de tout ce temps le béguin que j'avais pour toi s'amoindrirait. Disparaitrait. Mais ça a été tout le contraire. »

Il senti son cœur s'accélérer. On lui avait déjà fait des déclarations et il pressentait que c'était ce que _l'autre_ s'apprêtait à faire. Jamais cela ne lui avait fait un tel effet. _L'autre_ pris une profonde inspiration.

« Aujourd'hui, je peux le dire sans me tromper. Plus le temps passe plus je t'aime. Je t'aime Drago. »

Son cœur en manqua un battement, sa respiration s'accéléra le poussant à lutter contre un rougissement intempestif.

« Je ne peux pas continuer à aller sur _notre banc_. Mes sentiments sont de plus en plus fort, et paradoxalement, la peine que je ressens à chaque fois est plus forte. Drago soit franc avec moi. S'il n'y a aucun espoir dis le moi. Mais… dis-moi, est-ce que je peux encore te retrouver sur ce banc ? »

Il retint son souffle. L'autre avait utilisé son prénom. Et cette déclaration, ces yeux remplis d'espoir mais aussi de tristesse. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il n'était pas sûr… Bon sang, l'hésitation n'était pas digne de lui pourtant… pourtant Potter le faisait hésiter. Il resta immobile, incapable de prendre une décision.

Soudain Potter poussa un soupir et eut un sourire désabusé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Au bout de tout ce temps, j'aurais du comprendre. Fit-il en se levant. »

Quoi ? Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi se levait-il ? Où allait-il ? Il n'avait encore rien dis ! La voix revint plus forte qu'avant, impérieuse et sèche. Lui n'avait rien dis, comme d'habitude. Pendant deux ans il n'avait rien dis et Potter avait fini par partir. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose ou il partirait et sans doute qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son dessin.

Un banc. Un banc sous un gigantesque myrte. En bois sculpté, il ressemblait à tous les autres bancs. Pourtant, le vent agitait branches de l'arbre donnant une atmosphère douce et reposante. Des feuilles voletaient tout autour donnant une impression de solitude à ce banc si vide de toute chaleur. En arrière plan : rien. Les chemins à droite et à gauche étaient déserts et ne menaient nulle part. Lui voulait que son banc soit empli de rire et de chaleur. Que des personnages s'y asseyent pour discuter et rire. Il voulait que ce coin, reste son coin de liberté. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Il se leva et pivota sur lui-même attrapant la manche de Potter avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Le brun se retourna surpris, mais il n'osa pas le regarder en face, sentant malgré toute sa maitrise, ses joues se teinté légèrement.

« Je… je te vois demain sur le banc, _Harry_. »

_Il y a une chance ne m'abandonne pas._

N'osant pas l'observer, Drago ne vit pas un grand sourire se peindre sur les lèvres d'Harry, succédant à la stupeur qu'avaient provoquée ses mots. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle encore sur sa manche, serrant doucement les doigts toujours aussi sales. Ses yeux qui s'étaient ternis redevinrent brillants.

« D'accord, Drago. Alors à demain. »

Enhardi par sa chance, Harry s'avança et posa sa main sur la joue chaude faisant sursauter le blond. En douceur il s'approcha et embrassa délicatement l'autre joue. Il se redressa et sourit puis d'un pas rapide il sortit de la salle. Au bout d'une minute un cri de victoire retenti dans le couloir et Drago sourit à son tour. Demain ils se reverraient sur leur banc. Et cette simple perspective l'emplissait d'une douce chaleur.

_**Fin**_

_Edit le 31/08/2011**  
><strong>_


End file.
